


The Other Dursley

by Seerandthesword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dursley!reader, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Muggle Reader, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerandthesword/pseuds/Seerandthesword
Summary: What if Dudley wasn't the only Dursley child? What if he had a sister and she took care of Harry? What if she met Fred Weasley after the war?
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/ Dursley!reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter & Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 30





	1. The Other Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask I got on Tumblr for a nice Dursley reader. Flashbacks are in italics.

It had been over a year since you had last seen Harry when you and your family had been sent away from your home. You had quickly left your parents home as soon as you turned eighteen and moved into your own flat, above the bakery where you currently worked. You loved working in a bakery, working with your hands, and creating amazing food, you couldn’t be happier. Scratch that you would be happier if you knew what had happened to Harry, you hadn’t heard from him since that fateful day.

You had everything packed in the car when your dad decided to tell your cousin Harry that you would not be leaving. That he didn’t believe that you were all in danger from some of, as your uncle put it, “his lot”. That this was in fact all a plot to get the house that you currently stood in. 

“Oh shove it, dad,” you said deciding to speak up, “Like Harry would want the house that you made feel like a prison, or did you forget that you literally put bars on his window?” He stared at you wide-eyed, you rarely ever spoke out against your parents, you preferred to stay in the background. You didn’t let him start speaking before you continued, “You may have treated him like a pebble in your shoe but even after all the shit that you put him through he still cares enough about you to make sure that you are safe. He wouldn’t lie about this certainly not to get this house from you. If Harry says that we are in danger then we are in danger so get your fat ass out that door into your car so we can get out of here.” Vernon’s face had turned cherry red and he stared at you with a look like a fish trying to breathe air.

“I-wha-you…” He stopped trying to speak when the look you gave him showed that there was no room for debate so he turned on his heel and stomped out the door. Dudley paused and looked at Harry saying in a quiet voice 

“I never thought of you as a waste of space” To which Petunia lost her mind about how thoughtful Duddley was while you and Harry looked at each other. Rolling your eyes, you started shooing them towards the door. You turned towards Harry once you got to the doorway, and threw your arms around him,

“Be safe, I love you, and please find me when this is all over.” You looked up at him with wet eyes, “Remember Harry, you deserve to be loved and you deserve happiness, hopefully, you will get that once this is all over.” He gave you a small sad smile before pulling you back into a tight hug. 

“You were the only person who loved me for most of my life and I will always love you for that, I’ll miss you and if I make it through this war alive I will do my very best to find you.” You took a step back-breaking out of the embrace, you gave him one last sad smile and walked out the door to join your parents and brother in the car. 

The owner of the bakery that you worked at had gone home for the day so you currently had the place to yourself. The owner was working towards having you help run the bakery, so she left you to run it by yourself often. Your ideas for new items were creative and she had no idea where you got the ideas for the looks of some of the goodies. You had gotten a couple of books from Harry over his years at Hogwarts that inspired you. You were currently in the back working on an idea for a new pastry when you heard the front bell ring.

“Just a second!” you called out, wiping your hands on your apron you walked towards the front counter, looking up as you walked through the doorway you froze. “Harry? Is that you?” you muttered not quite believing your eyes. 

“Hey cousin, I told you I’d find you.” That was all it took for you to run around the counter and throw your arms around his neck, you could see some new scars and he looked a little tired but he was alive and in front of you. “I have a favor to ask of you,” He stated, still hold you tightly in his hug, you looked up at him stepping away from the hug

“Anything” you replied. He smiled

“I have someone I want you to meet,” He said turning, towards the door he called out “Ginny, you can come in now.” The door opened to reveal a beautiful redhead in overalls. Harry proceeded to introduce the two of you telling you that Ginny was, in fact, his girlfriend. You were overjoyed at the news and couldn’t wait to get to know her better. “I wanted you to meet her because you are my family and I want you to approve of the girl that I am in love with.” he told you, “With that being said I was hoping that you could join us for dinner tonight, I want you to meet the people that have been my family for the past couple of years when I wasn’t able to be around you.” You beamed up at him, 

“I would love that! I just have a couple of things to finish up here before I can go, would you like to come and sit in the back with me so that we can talk while I bake?” Nodding you all headed to the back and talked, you talked about everything that had happened in the past year. You couldn’t be happier, and you couldn’t wait to meet and thank the people that had loved Harry even when you weren’t able to be there for him. 

You were finally done with closing up the bakery so you brought Harry and Ginny upstairs to your flat so that you could get changed before meeting her family. You had decided that if you were going to make a good impression that you had to bring some food along with you as well. You finally decided on some cream puffs you had shaped like dragons and some custard tarts that had nutmeg sprinkled in the shape of fireworks on top. You finally decided to wear a cute flowy blouse and a pair of high waisted jeans with your converse, cute but not over the top. You placed your goodies into a bag and walked over to your cousin and his girlfriend. 

“Alright I’m ready,” you said, “sorry it took so long for me to finish up at the bakery.”

“It’s alright,” came the reply from Ginny, “we warned mom that we may not get back until a little later, so she should only just be finishing up dinner.” The way she spoke made you wonder how she could possibly be confident in getting there on time if you hadn’t even left the house yet. Harry saw your confusion and smiled.

“Don’t worry cuz, we won’t be traveling there by car, we will be using floo powder, it’ll get us there much quicker.” He stated as if that cleared everything up. Instead of asking the obvious questions of, what on earth are you talking about and what is floo powder, you decided to just follow along and watched as he walked over to the fireplace. 

“Ok y/n just watch what Ginny does and then I’ll show you so that you can go before me.” You simply nodded knowing that you trusted Harry and he must have a plan. You watched as Ginny brought out a small bag and pulled some ash looking substance from it, she then handed it to harry before standing straight saying “the burrow” and throwing down the powder. In a puff of green smoke she vanished, you walked over to the fireplace, looked in then looked at harry.

“So I guess that means that we are using magic to get there?” He chuckled at your reaction and nodded

“That’s right, that was floo powder it allows you to travel between fireplaces in what is called the floo network, now it’s your turn.” You looked at him in concern 

“My turn?” 

“ Yes cuz, your turn, it’s very easy, you’re going to get in the fireplace, grab some of the powder then very clearly say, ‘The Burrow’ immediately throwing the powder down and you will be there in no time!” 

Following his instruction, you climbed into the fireplace with your goodies feeling a little stupid, and next thing you knew you were stumbling out of a completely different fireplace coughing. You tripped while falling out and were caught by a very tall, very good looking redhead.

“Watch it love, can’t have you falling over,” he stated smiling at you. You heard a whooshing sound behind you and turned in time to see harry calmly stepping out of the fireplace you had just vacated. He smiled when he saw Fred’s arm on you.

“Great, you’re here!” Harry stated, “The first time I used Floo powder I ended up in the wrong place, so I’m glad to see that you didn’t make the same mistake.” You glared at him for a second, 

“You mean to tell me that I could have ended up in some random fireplace but you still had me do that?” The redhead whose arm was still on you laughed

“She’s got you there mate, why didn’t you just apparate?” Harry shrugged and you finally took a moment to look around you, it was a cozy house, you could see that the dishes in the sink were cleaning themselves, because why not, and the clock on the wall had faces on it, all of them currently pointing to a spot that simply said home. You were enchanted. You were quickly pulled out of your amazement by the man beside you calling out,

“Oi, Harry, are you going to introduce us to this lovely lady or not?” You saw Harry blush and murmur a “sorry” before he walked over to you and started to introduce you to everyone.

“To start off the man that you stumbled into is Fred, he is one half of the twins and a real trickster, he and his brother own an amazing joke shop in Diagon Alley.” The man, who you now knew as Fred, bowed dramatically, and kissed you on the hand,

“At your service,” he said smirking up at your blushing cheeks before he was pushed out of the way by someone who looked almost identical to him except that he was missing an ear, 

“Since Harry is doing a terrible job at it I’ll take the liberty to introduce myself, George Weasley at your service, I ear you are the only respectable Dursley.” He joked, getting a smack on the head from a shorter plump woman who hurried up to you 

“Molly Weasley, dear it is so wonderful to finally meet you, we have heard so much about you from Harry, I’m so glad he had someone to trust while he lived with your family. You must be hungry, come let us go to the table and you can meet everyone else there.” she rambled drawing you out of the crowd and towards the dinner table. You smiled and handed the desserts to her as you walked to the table, smiling softly at the way she tsked muttering something about not needing to bring anything and that they were just happy to have you here. You were soon introduced to everyone else as you sat at the table, Fred rushed over to take the spot next to you much to the chagrin of the other Weasleys. You smiled at their playfulness, it was so different than anything you and Harry had experienced as children, you could see why he loved it here so much. As the meal progressed you found yourself speaking more and more to the twin sitting next to you, you shared how different your experiences as twins were and he talked to you about the joke shop while you talked about working in the bakery. Fed couldn’t help but be fascinated by you, you were nothing like what he expected any of the Dursleys to be. You were sweet and funny and absolutely stunning. He could see some of the flour behind your ear that you had missed while getting ready and the spark in your eyes when you talked about baking. His admiration for you was cemented when Mrs. Weasley brought out your desserts. He just started at the tart and cream puff in front of him, could you be any more perfect? He was brought out of his thoughts by your voice,

“Hey, Harry, want to tell them about the time we pranked Duddley into thinking he was a wizard?” Harry laughed loudly and began the story of how you worked together to find ways to make unexplainable things happen around Duddley to the point he ran crying to your parents because he thought that he was a weirdo like Harry. You had both gotten into the worst trouble of your lives that day. You thought Petunia might just kill the two of you but luckily it just involved being locked in your room with no supper for a week. It was so worth it. You didn’t notice how Fred looked at you the rest of the night but George and Harry did, and when they caught each other’s eyes they knew that they had to make a plan to get you together. 

Sadly the night ended and you had to head back to your flat, you did have work in the morning. Harry, was helping Molly clean so he called for “Freddie” to take you home. You saw the quick glare that Fred gave Harry, and wondered what he could mean by it, were you that bad of company. But you decided not to say anything, you had just met and there were a hundred reasons why Fred would glare at Harry. Fred walked to you and took your hand smiling said

“If I’m the one taking you home then I am doing this my way. Think about your home very clearly in your mind.” you did as he asked leaning a little closer to him while you did, you heard a pop and felt your stomach flip over. “Perfect,” came a voice from above you, “We made it” You opened your eyes and were surprised to see that you were in your living room. You decided to make the most of having Fred here with you and asked if he would like to stay and have some hot chocolate. He agreed and you spent the next couple of hours sitting under a blanket on the couch drinking hot chocolate and laughing together. He finally had to leave around midnight since you had the morning shift the next day. Before leaving he gave your hand a quick kiss and muttered a soft thank you, you then heard a pop and he vanished. You smiled to yourself hoping that you would get to see more of the handsome redhead over the next few months. 

Your hopes were answered when in the morning you heard the front bell ding and looking up from your kneading saw the redhead that you had fallen asleep dreaming about the night before. You wiped your hands off and walked to the front, 

“And how sir, can I help you this morning?” you asked, putting on an over the top customer service voice.

“Well,” Fred spoke with a slight smirk, “What I would really like is for you to go to dinner with me” You could see the nervousness behind his eyes as he spoke trying to look as confident as possible. You decided to tease him a little bit

“Are you asking me on a date, Fred Weasley?” He looks at you with thoughtful eyes,

“Would you like it to be?” You tapped your chin as if you were thinking hard before replying with a smile, 

“I wouldn’t mind going on a date with you. I still have a couple of hours left in my shift. Would you like to join me in the back until my shift is over, I can show you how to make those custard tarts.” Without answering he marched over to you, grabbed your hand, and pulled you towards the back as you laughed at his behavior. He watched mesmerized as you worked, certain that there had to be some sort of magic involved for you to create the things you did. You assured him that you were in no way magical you just loved to bake. He joked with you about the flour that flew out of the mixer when you first turned it on, and you decided to get him back by throwing some in his face. Finally, around lunch the owner came in to relieve you and let you head home, she was very interested in the “handsome young man” that was helping you at the counter. You pulled Fred up with you to your apartment, the whole time he was making jokes about “not being that easy”, that he’s surprised at how forward you were and, “at least buy me dinner first love.” All of which you laughed at and shook your head letting him know that he would have to work a lot harder if he wanted to have sex with you anytime soon. Fred may have internalized that and thought to himself ‘challenge accepted.’ You left him in the living room as you cleaned up and changed into something cuter. He couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted in his stomach when you walked back in the living room giving him a smirk and a twirl at his wide eyes. 

After that first date he would come over to the bakery all the time, most of the time you would end up going up to your flat and having dinner before staying up and talking until it got late. He would then give you a kiss on the cheek and say goodbye before apparating back to his flat. It became a sort of pattern for the two of you until one day when he showed up at your flat on your day off. Marching into your house he stated that you would be going with him to see Diagon Alley, “Come on love, time for you to see my world.” he said with a flourish, bringing his arm up for you to grasp like a gentleman you giggled at how cheesy he was and grabbed onto his outstretched arm. Next thing you know there was a pop and you were in front of a dirty looking pub. You looked over at Fred and raised your eyebrow, he smirked at your confusion, “Trust me, love, not everything is as it seems.” he then led you though a large pub to a back courtyard and tapping the bricks with his wand the wall parted showing you the world behind it. You couldn’t help but let your jaw drop as you saw Diagon Alley for the first time. Smiling at your reaction Fred dragged you passed all of the shops until you stopped in front of the one with a giant animatronic man that looked suspiciously like the man standing next to you.

“So I’m guessing this is yours?”

“What gave it away?” he asked with a laugh

“Maybe the giant moving version of you at the front” was your reply. He dragged you into the door and you felt yourself gasp, there was so much to look at you knew that you could be here for days just looking at everything. 

“Freddie it’s amazing” He proudly walked you through the shop showing you the greatest hits, you’d have time to look at everything else later, he insisted. You paused in front of the love potion, 

“Does this really make you fall in love with someone?” you asked intrigued.

“More like deep infatuation, but it is supposed to smell like the things you love. Want to smell?” You took a whiff and were surprised that one of the things you smelled was similar to the man standing next to you. You of course didn’t make this fact known to him instead, deciding to keep this revelation to yourself. He finally pulled you upstairs to his flat to have tea and watch a movie. As the movie progressed you felt yourself get more and more sleepy. You felt Fred’s warmth next to you and the blanket that you were sharing smelled like him and all you could think about was how much you wanted to snuggle close to him and fall asleep. A few minutes later you finally gave in to your inner thoughts and cuddled close to him He simply smiled and wrapped his arm around you to pull you closer. The last thing you felt before falling asleep was a light kiss on your head and Fred Whispering “Good night my love.” In the morning you woke up in bed… funny you don’t remember going to bed. You quickly realized that it wasn’t your bed and that you were cuddled up to someone. You turned your head and noticed Fred fast sleep behind you, you smiled and flipped around so that you were facing him. He cracked open an eye and muttered “Mornin, love” in a voice still deep from sleep. It was then that you realized just how far you had fallen for the man in front of you. You looked into his eyes and saw a look on his face that you knew was mirrored on your own. You leaned in, feeling him doing the same, you paused a handsbreadth away, glancing up at his eyes you whispered “kiss me, please.” Immediately his lips were on yours, soft at first but getting more and more hungry, you nipped at his bottom lip and the moan that he let out was the most amazing sound you had ever heard. You finally pulled away because, air, and you were both beaming like idiots. “Guess this means your mine now, eh love?”

“Yeah,” you breathed out smiling, “I guess it does.” You chuckled “I wonder what Harry is going to say to this.” 

“Harry? I bet he and George had a bet going, all I’m wondering about is who won.”


	2. Next Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 I'm thinking of continuing this story for a couple more chapters. Let me know what you think and if you have any requests

You and Freddie had spent the morning together at his flat. You enjoyed some pancakes together that you had agreed to make, chocolate chip, of course, much to George’s delight when he walked out of his room that morning. You and Fred had decided not to tell anyone that you were together yet, you wanted to see how long it took them to figure out that you had actually started dating. George took a measured glance at the way you were seated, lounging in your chair with your legs across Fred’s lap. You pretended not to notice.  
“So what do the lovebirds have planned today?” He questioned. You just rolled your eyes and replied,  
“Well, I was wanting to help out at the shop for a little bit until Harry can get here to show me around a little more.” George’s eyebrow raised at that  
“Oh? Why isn’t Fred showing you around?” you giggled and rolled your eyes  
“Well he does have a popular business to help run and I would hate to get in the way of that,” you answered teasingly. You didn’t give George the chance to answer instead grabbing the dishes and heading to the sink. “Actually,” you mused, “I think I’ll head out to explore now.” You saw that trepidation on both of their faces. “I’ll be fine really, I just want to explore and discover this new place at my own pace and you need to work” You grabbed your purse and Fred stopped you right before you got to the door, he gave you some money so that you could buy whatever you wanted while you were out and with that you headed out eager to explore this magical new world.  
You found an ice cream shop and a cauldron shop, it felt kind of like a kitchen store just more specialized, you were impressed by the solid gold cauldron wondering what the purpose for it could be. You kept wandering through the increasingly busy streets, passing a robe shop and one that should all types of herbs. You were surprised to note that other than the ice cream shop there weren’t many food businesses and there weren’t any bakeries. You decided to speak with Fred about that when you got back to the shop. You were pulled out of your thoughts by someone calling out your name. You turned and saw your cousin running towards you, you laughed as he pulled you into a hug and swung you around. You were dizzy by the time he set you down, you giggled as you asked  
“What are you trying to make me fall over? What’s the occasion Cousin?” Harry grinned at you,   
“Does there have to be an occasion? I’m just excited to see you again! Plus I’m excited to show you around my world a little bit more, although it seems like you’ve been doing some exploring of your own.” You couldn’t help but look a little bashful at that.  
“I couldn’t help it, it was just such a beautiful morning and there was just so much to see!” He shook his head at your excitement,  
“I understand that completely, I felt the same way the first time I came here. Come on let's go! I have to show you my favorite spots.” You spent the rest of the morning into the afternoon running around with Harry, learning more and more about the wizarding world. As you explored you noticed that there were many shops that were empty and closed, asking Harry about it he explained what happened with the Wizarding war and how it affected Diagon alley and the people that worked there. You asked him about your idea from earlier. Would there be a way to buy one of the old shops and bring a muggle bakery in? He mulled it over for a moment before decisively saying that he couldn’t see why not and that he and Mr. Weasley would love to help you figure out the details of how and where. You headed back to Fred and George’s shop in high spirits debating whether you should talk to Fred about it yet or keep it as more of a secret until you got all of the kinks worked out. Opening the door you couldn’t help the smile that lit your face when you saw Fred in his element, talking with his customers, telling them about all the trouble he and George got into at Hogwarts, convincing them to buy more than they needed or thought that they wanted. You giggled as you watched one of the kids walk by you with a dazed look on his face after talking with Fred, you could relate, you wore a similar look after hanging out with him the first couple of times. You strolled over to him just in time to hear the end of his latest story.  
“And that’s how George and I ended up creating a swamp in the middle of the hallway.” You shook your head at that deciding that you would ask him about it later. He noticed you walking up out of the corner of his eye and turned to smile at you, pulling you to his side as he finished helping the customer. He placed a quick kiss on your head, not being able to help himself. You looked around and saw that George was just leaving the storage room so he probably didn’t see it so you could keep the charade going at least a little bit longer. You murmured that you were going to go put your bags into the apartment upstairs since they were giving a little heavy and he nodded and told you to come back down and find him once you were done. You did just that, taking a moment to check your appearance in the mirror before you headed down, appearances weren’t the most important thing but you knew that you probably looked a little windswept after being outside all morning. You came back down the stairs and started to help George at the cash register, he quickly explained the money system and told you to holler if you needed any help before he ran back into the backroom to restock a couple of the shelves that were currently empty. You were in awe of how well their business was doing and how many people appreciated them bringing joy back to the world. You became determined that you were going to find a way to help them bring that joy back in any way that you could. Mentally setting up a plan for how and where you would put your bakery. Looking around the shop you had ideas for tons more desserts and goodies, wondering if wizards would like the coffee you would make and what new flavors you could experiment with that the wizarding world had. Watching Fred you settled that you would wait to tell him until you were certain it would work. 

The next couple of weeks consisted of you, Arthur, and Harry making and executing the plans for your new shop. You found and bought the empty shop next to the Weasley’s shop, thinking that you could put a doorway between the two so that it would be easier for Fred and you to see each other during the day. It didn’t take long for George to realize that you were up to something so you had to spill the beans and tell him your plan. You were surprised by how excited he was at the prospect and how many ideas he had to make it better. Your secret-keeping came to an end when you had purchased the new place and Harry had helped you set up all of the appliances you would need, Arthur, made sure that it was all perfectly legal and you had a permit as a muggle to have a business in the wizarding world. It was two months since you and Fred had started dating and you were going to show him your shop as an anniversary date. You baked that morning making a couple of your new treat ideas including bread shaped like unicorns and chocolate trolls filled with raspberry compote. You were super nervous about telling him, worried that he would be mad about you keeping it from him, but you didn’t want to get his hopes out before knowing if it would work out. You met up with him around 7 that night, right as their shop was closing. He walked down out of his apartment as soon as you walked in the door. He wasn’t dressed up, he had taken off his suit jacket and vest earlier in the day, but he still looked good in his slacks and white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You were dressed in a cute sundress not wanting to look too formal knowing that Fred probably wouldn’t look properly formal until the day he got married. You may have blushed a little when you had that thought. He walked up to you, looking you over he couldn’t help but wonder how he got so lucky,   
“You look beautiful” he breathed out, you blushed even harder at his words  
. “Well, you don’t look too bad yourself” you quipped, “are you ready to see my surprise for you?” He flashed you one of his signature grins and told you to lead the way. He couldn’t help his confusion when you lead him out of his shop and into the one next door. You held your breath as you turned the lights on, worried about what his reaction would be. You heard his quick intake when the lights illuminated the space around you. You waited another moment before turning to look at him, his eyes were taking everything in and you waited for him to ask the questions you knew were coming. After taking in the whole room he turned to face you,  
“So is this what you’ve been working on the last 2 months?” he questioned. You looked down stealing yourself to what he would say once he heard your answer.   
“Yes, Harry, your Dad and I have been working on figuring out a way for me to open a bakery in Diagon Alley. They helped me enchant the appliances so that they would work without muggle electricity. I should be able to open in a couple of months, there is still a lot to get done.” You were surprised by the smile that overtook his face at your words,  
“You mean to tell me that in a couple of months you will be working right next to me and living near me? That I will be able to just walk next door to see you and not have to worry about exploding magic to muggles?” his smile grew when you nodded “This is the best gift you could have ever gotten me!” He pulled you into a tight hug and you realized that there was no one else that you would want to be with not when the man in front of you was so excited for you to get to do your passion. You felt the tears well up in your eyes from how happy you were to have him in your life. You looked in his eyes and declared that you were done hiding your relationship from his family, that you wanted to go to the weekly Weasley dinner that night and let them know that you were together and couldn’t be happier. He grabbed your hand and apparated you to the garden outside the burrow. Giving you a quick kiss to fortify you he opened the door and walked into the Burrow with your hands intertwined. You laughed at Mrs. Weasley’s reaction and how she was so excited for you to be a part of the family, you and Fred blushed at that. You were swarmed by the rest of the Weasleys and were so overwhelmed that you almost didn’t see Harry handing over a galleon to George. Almost


End file.
